


...welcome home

by Anonymous



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "as soon as trent stumbles through the door, jet-lagged and exhausted, he has to stop to look at her."
Relationships: Trent Reznor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	...welcome home

As soon as Trent stumbles through the door, jet-lagged and exhausted, he has to stop to look at her. 

He drops the bag he had been carrying just inside of the doorway, watching as his girl slinks towards him. She's all too made-up to have just been sitting at home, waiting for him, but he doesn't mind at all. 

"Shit," he curses under his breath as she nears him. "You look _good_."

She grins, stopping just in front of him. "Well, hello to you, too." She leans in, presses her freshly-painted lips against his quickly before pulling away, hands still resting lightly on his shoulders. "So, how was your flight? You tired?" 

He nods slightly, struggling to pull his eyes away from the bodice of the dress she's wearing. 

She wore it to a party they went to together once, he remembers. They had gotten a little bit more than tipsy and wound up in Peter Steele's spare bedroom, where he'd only gotten as far as pushing her up against the wall and clumsily pushing the skirt of the thing up before the door was jarred open. Luckily, it was just Robin, who had caught him in worse positions before. But _still. _

He's only broken from this trance of embarrassing memory when she speaks again. "You wanna go lay down?" 

He meets her eyes then. "Depends," he says. "With or without you?"

She smiles. "Whatever you want." 

With that, he grabs her hand, pulling her towards their room. 

* * *

The bed feels nice. He'd missed sleeping somewhere so comfortable and familiar. 

He'd be tempted to doze off if it weren't for her beside him, still wearing that ridiculous black dress. 

She knows what she's doing. Regardless of whether or not she admits it, she knows. 

Right now, she's playing coy, innocent, as she lightly massages his shoulders, -- which is really nice after a ten-hour flight, he must admit. 

"Hear you put on a hell of a show every night," she says. "Was it all you dreamt it would be?" 

"Yeah. And more," he replies lazily. He fights the urge to let his eyes close. 

"I'll bet." She sighs. "God, I wish I was there..."

"Me, too." Without warning, Trent sits up, leaning in to kiss her again. The kiss isn't rough so much as it's passionate; still, her lipstick smears across his mouth, and his fingers tangle in her hair.

When he pulls away, she can see the cloudy haze of his eyes, -- and she knows. 

"God," he says quietly. "I missed you so much." 

"You did?" she asks, though she already figured as much. It's all she can do not to grin from ear-to-ear at such an admission. 

"Yeah." He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "Want me to show you?"

An involuntary smile breaks through her naive façade, and she can feel her face burning, leaving her blushing as if she's still that girl who isn't used to getting noticed. The girl that she was when he first met her. 

"That would be nice," she manages, voice quiet.

Trent smirks, kissing the side of her neck tenderly, slowly, as if he could stay there all day. She sighs, reaching backwards to place a hand anywhere, to know that he's here, that this isn't just a dream that she'll wake up from, right before it really gets good. 

Her hand brushes his cheek just as he lightly bites down on her skin, making her whimper. 

He pulls away then. "What?" He lovingly strokes a finger against the side of her face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She rolls her eyes. _He knows damn well that that didn't hurt me. _"No," she says. "I just... Really want you..."

He uses that hand against her face to tip her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his again. He presses his lips against hers, kissing her gently, slowly, a drastic contrast from the way he had earlier. When he pulls back, his expression is smug, cocky. 

"No need to rush, baby."

And then he's kissing her neck again, leaving her to stay there, frustration growing with every passing second, along with the heat between her legs.

She knows how this is going to go. He'll tease her to the point of madness, just to rile her up, before diving in wildly, completely. Before he left for the tour, he'd left most of her neck purple with lovebites, her legs sore and unsteady when she had gotten up the next morning to accompany him to the airport. 

Remembering that night was part of what had kept her warm these past few months, along with driving her insane in anticipation of his return. Even now, it sends butterflies to her stomach, especially considering that she might just now get her encore. 

His hand creeps around, lands on her breast. She sucks in a shallow breath, leaning back into him as his chin comes to rest on her shoulder. 

A shiver travels down her spine as he whispers in her ear. "Why don't you lie back and let me get this dress off of you, hmm?" 

She nods weakly before reluctantly moving her body away from his, obliging. 

Head falling back against the pillows, she watches as he leans over, pulling at the zipper at the front. She remembers him liking that the first time she'd worn it, too. 

Soon, that little black dress has been discarded altogether, leaving her almost completely bare. Her heart pounds in her chest; this is the moment she's been waiting for since she kissed him, right before he boarded that plane. She almost can't believe it's actually happening.

But it is. She knows this for sure as he kisses her, his lips beginning a slow trail, from her shoulder, to her chest, all the way down her belly. Once he's gotten that far, he looks back up at her, fingers reaching for the side of her panties without even having to look. 

Her breathing is already stuttering, even as he's just pulling her underwear down her legs._ It's been too long,_ she thinks. _Way too fucking long_. 

Of course, this is when Trent decides to freeze again, simply resting his head against her leg, even when she knows for sure that where she really wants him to be is between her thighs. 

But the way he looks at her is somehow enough to make her soften, even when every atom of her seems to be aching for him to put out this fire that he's set within her.

Those green eyes looking up at her are full of love, to put it simply, something gentle that makes a different sort of warmth settle in her chest. 

"You're so beautiful," he says, almost a whisper. 

Her heart leaps, and she feels a terribly familiar burning in her eyes, which embarrasses her immensely. 

_God knows the last thing I want is to start crying before my boyfriend goes down on me. _

"Trent..." she manages, quietly urging him on. She shifts slightly against the pillow, reclining herself a bit. "Please..." 

He presses a kiss against the inside of her thigh, eyes falling shut. "So... Fucking... Beautiful." 

And then the warmth of his mouth meets the center of her, already flooding with heat. She gasps, legs trembling slightly. _Finally._

Trent's mouth is slow, skilled. He knows just how to use it, -- be this from some natural gift or simple experience, she isn't quite sure, and she's not quite sure she really wants to be. 

She does remember something his friend Tori said a year or so back, though, -- he could be a eunuch, but if he still had that tongue, it wouldn't even matter. 

Now, she doesn't even care how Tori knows this, -- experience, speculation, -- because she was so _right_. 

He uses that tongue to both of their advantages, still going so sweetly, agonizingly slow, something uncharacteristic of him at this point, but she doesn't mind. 

She doesn't care about much at this point but the feeling washing over her, pure warmth, just this side of bliss. As far as she's concerned, the entire world is limited to this bed, his head, currently being squeezed between her thighs. Hell, -- she isn't even sure if that's voluntary at this point. 

"Trent." She murmurs his name again, though she can't for the life of her consider the reason why. He's doing everything right at the moment, and she's scared to death of him pulling away. 

Luckily, he doesn't seem to be doing that. Her eyes threaten to roll back in her head as he keeps licking, causing something to tighten inside of her, holding onto dear life to keep her from letting go, as she inevitably will. 

On autopilot at this point, she reaches down. She grabs a handful of silken ebony hair and pulls as another threatening wave rolls through her. 

Trent moans, and she swears that's one of the most gratifying things she's experienced in a long while. 

She smiles, knowing that this is part of the reason she likes his hair long in the first place. 

The feeling rising within her gradually grows stronger as he goes, until she knows that she can't hold back anymore.

There's no stopping it; she's not going to tell him and risk letting him back off now, wanting to tease her even more. Instead, her only warning is a more forceful tug from the hand threaded through his hair and a broken moan as the muscles in her legs tighten, every part of her seeming desperate to hold him right there. 

Trent doesn't seem to be opposed to this at all. He stays right where he is until the feeling subsides and her body relaxes.

Finally, she lets go of him, falling back with a shaky sigh. 

Slowly, Trent rises from the foot of the bed, coming to lie beside her again after reaching to wipe at his mouth. "You good?" he asks. 

Slowly returning to Earth, she nods, a smile spreading across her face. "Yeah. Better, actually."

She sits up, climbs back into his lap. "What about you?" she asks. "Do you need me to return the favor?"

He shakes his head, simply kissing her forehead instead. "Trust me, -- after all that time being gone, just taking care of you would be enough for me."

She frowns, knowing better, -- hell, the stiffness of his jeans certainly contradicts his statement. "Are you sure? I could go again, you know..."

_I can almost always go again, _she thinks smugly. _He ought to know that. _

Just as she assumed, he shifts restlessly. "Jesus," he says. "You're not going to just let me do a good deed are you?" 

"Please," she shoots back. "And leave you all turned on, pretending like I don't notice?" She leans in, kisses him quick and hard before pulling back, just as quick. 

"Where's the fun in that?" she purrs. 

Trent groans. "God..."

"Go on," she urges. "You wanna do a good deed? Well... Kiss me again." 

And so he does. He kisses her fervently, feverishly, as she pulls off every annoying article of clothing he still has on him, tossing it all to the side, out of the way.

He halts only to dig in the pocket of his pants before she gets rid of those, too, retrieving a foil packet. "Mmm... Wait..."

She rolls her eyes. "You presumptuous bas..." 

He shuts her up with his lips again, guiding her hands towards his zipper. 

For whatever reason, they're quicker, less clumsy than usual; more than likely, they've both thought so much about this moment over the past few agonizing weeks that everything suddenly flows smoother. 

Their lips pressed against each other's all the while, she spreads her legs, guiding him towards her heat once again. 

Quickly, hungrily, he plunges into her. He makes a desperate noise as his head falls towards her shoulder, high-pitched. "Fuck..." 

She places a hand at the back of his neck, wrapping her legs around him as she kisses the tip of his nose. "It's okay. Keep going."

He pulls back and pushes forward again, -- quick, fumbling. "Shit... Missed you... So much..."

"Me, too." She lightly scrapes her fingers across his back, not even enough to leave a mark.

"Next time... Gonna bring you with me." He slows down, smiles slyly down at her. "Then we can... Fuck on the bus if we have to." 

Once again she feels a blush rising to her cheeks. "Jesus, Trent... You know that isn't any fun..."

"Oh, it's plenty of fun..." He picks up his pace again. She doubts he's working towards any particular rhythm at all, -- more than likely, he's just happy to be inside her again. "Especially when I'm trying to keep you quiet..."

She gasps, throwing her head back. "Oh God..."

"Yeah." His hands travel lazily over the outline of her body, up and down her sides. "Thought about you... Every night... Every day... Even when I wasn't supposed to be thinking about you, I was... Just about killed me." 

"I thought about you, too." She's somewhat shocked as that pull in her hips begins again; perhaps it's all those words falling from his lips. "The whole time. Wished you were here in bed with me..." 

"God... Me, too... Ah..." He stills for a moment before moving again. She can feel him shaking slightly as she wraps her arms around him, hear the utter desperation in his voice. "Fuck..." 

She kisses his neck absentmindedly, trying to get as close to him as possible. "Go ahead, baby. I know you're close." 

He can only groan again in response. Then he's closing his eyes, gritting his teeth, hands grasping wildly at her. "Please," he begs her, voice high, thin. 

"Shhh..." She presses her lips against his, kissing him deeply as he finally lets go, collapsing into her arms as he falls apart, trembling almost violently, and, -- she swears, -- whining. It's her desperation that leads her to follow him down, gasping quietly. 

And then he sighs, going limp on top of her. "Damn," he curses. 

She just hums in response, lazily tracing patterns against his back. Slowly, those patterns become sappy words, -- "I love you."

Reluctantly, Trent pulls away from her, only to fall back down beside her a few moments later. "God... You're so good..." 

"Mmm... speak for yourself." She turns on her side, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. 

He wraps a loose arm around her waist in reciprocation, his heartbeat finally calming down. Gently, he leans down to kiss her cheek once more. "I really do love you, y'know," he murmurs. 

"Trust me, babe, I feel the same way." She tilts her chin up, eyes meeting his. "Did you mean it? About the tour bus?" 

He grins slyly. "Hell yeah." 

She shakes her head, rolling her eyes. "Naughty boy," she teases. 

He grins. "You know it." 


End file.
